Luna dreyer
by googlygummybears232
Summary: Oc character luna is just coming back to her life at fairy tail who is she really and where has she been this whole time?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first fan fiction so if it sucks I'm sorry I will try to update every week.**

**I do not own fairy tail**

**Ocxnatsu**

**This takes place on the subbed episodes lisanna is still gone**

...…...

Chapter 1

Pov ?

I look up, I'm standing in front of the guild hall called fairy tail .

I haven't been here in forever ever since then I still regret it " hem" . I push open the guild doors I here shouting every where I guess it hasn't changed one bit .

I walk over to the bar I see a girl with Long white hair in a pinkish red dress with ruffles at the v .She gives me a smile and says "Welcome back" "it's nice to be back Mira ".

Mira pov

I see her walk in the guild she's wearing a short black and purple dress with black tights purple lace tennis shoes and a purple head band she comes and sits down I give her a smile .

"welcome back " I say sweetly"it's nice to back Mira , hey is master here" she looks up at the masters office " yeah ?" She gets up " hey Luna he's talking to someone so just wait by the door". Luna nods and gives me a smile her purple eyes look sad she waves and walks up stairs.

Erza pov

I walk out of master makoravs office to see a blonde haired girl take my place I feel a shiver run down my spine like the first time I saw big makorav .

I walk down stairs and sit at teem natsu table where gray , natsu ,Lucy and happy are waiting for me I sit down " hey Erza" that's gray" sh I'm thinking" who was she?

...

**That's it for chapter one hang in there until I make a next chapter which probably won't be long.**

**See ya :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi googlygummybear here I'm updating again**

**I do not own fairy tail which sucks **

**Ocxnatsu**

...

Chapter 2

Natsu pov

" sh I'm thinking " I wonder what Erza is thinking of that would make her so concentrated on something " hmm ah I know ". I can hear gray and Lucy screaming "know what" I run up stairs and stop in front of master makoravs office Erza came out from here so maybe masters talking to himself about it.

Murmuring that's all I hear not even one clear word. I should be able to hear its just behind this door " Natsu" I gulp and look behind me it's Laxus "what are you doing snooping around" I run for it but I'm caught "knock knock "" come in" oh great I'm in trouble now aren't I .

Laxus opens the door I see a blonde girl with purple eyes I almost mistake her for Lucy but Lucy is downstairs " I found him snooping out side gramps " " it's all right he didn't hear anything did you" she bends down and looks at me then smiles her voice is soft and gentle I nod. Then I don't know why but she starts laughing " it's nice to meet you natsu I'm Luna " she extends her hand out Laxus let's me I go and I shake her hand she lets go and looks up at Laxus and smiles sadly I thought she was gonna cry .

Curious, very curios " we'll I'm leaving now by master" and now I see it her purple fairy tail mark on her a moment I get lost in purple eyes then she waves goodbye and just like that she's gone.

"Ahem" I look to see gramps " you're lily you didn't here anything so ill let you of with a warning this time ok.""yes it won't happen" then I walk out just to watch Luna at the door she looks up and waves with her smile what is this I'm feeling ?

Luna pov

I take a sheet from the mission board and head over to Mira.

" of an a mission,(Luna) yeah I can be recognized tomorrow " and with that I leave. I look back and see natsu and wave he waves back and I leave.

I'm running out of time.

...

**Oh cliffhanger sorry about that and I'm sorry about any spelling mistakes**

**And with that whhooosh I'm out**

**:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi googlygummybears here again

Sorry for the late update but I had writers block and an idea popped in my head.

I don't own fairy tail but enjoy

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Memories

Dream

"Natsuuuu" " yea I'm comin luny" I stop with a thud and fall to the ground and look up a beautiful girl with big purple eyes and blond hair and a purple head band with a bow.

"What did I tell you about calling me luny it's Luna L-u-n-a get it." She yells while pulling me up wow she's strong " yeah but it's your nickname now lets hurry up" she looks back at me and smiles she takes my hand and runs we soon come to a stop I look up .

She's climbing "come on Natsu" I blink and start climbing I stop and grab the wood on our treehouse but Luna pulls me up. Sometimes she can be scary.

" So what's it like" everyday she wants to know about fairy tail " why don't you find out for yourself I'm sure gramps would love to have you."

She just looks down and frowns" you know I can't "but before she finishes I cut her out " But why you don't tell me" she looks up and smiles water trickles Down her face " That's what I'm here to talk to you about she puts her hand up on my forehead I'm shocked "what are you doing -"I feel something weird on my face But it feels good and when it's gone I open my eyes she's crying really hard now suddenly purple is under her feet she's using magic.

"What are you""I'm sorry I have to go but so it's not hard ill erase your memory" what I see memory's flash in my head is this what it feels like to lose your memories " but not forever happy birthday"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Natsu" It's lisanna I'm on the grass when did I end up here "we've been looking for you forever c'mon we need to back to the guild for your birthday"

Dream end

Ah I wake up I'm on a bed its soft oh I remember now Lucy wait is that right. I look at Lucy she's laying down next to me.

What was I just dreaming about I try to remember " aaaahhhh "

(Lucy)

I wake up to yelling its Natsu I look over something's wrong he looks like he's in pain "Natsu" I try to shake him up no luck soon he stops he's knocked out cold I have to get help I get up and run out the door.

Soon I'm at the guild "Mira I need help its Natsu get porlyusica " she nods luckily porlyusica has been staying here. She comes over " take me to him. I run out back to my apartment .

Someone's waiting for me ? blond hair and purple eyes who is this girl she gets up I step back suddenly the girl touches my head I walk back even further but I hit the door when was it closed a sharp pain comes on my head I scream there's pressure against the door now who's back there again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Someone's shaking me "ah what happened " . I look at my bed Natsu's there I blush immediately what I look at who's here"Mira porlyusica what are you doing here ?" Okay now I'm really confused."You called us here because something was happening to Natsu?"

What's wrong with me I must have been sleepwalking wow "I'm really sorry I must have been sleepwalking "" but you screamed " loud crash its coming from my window it's broken .

Normal

"Lllluuuuuu"!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's it for today also again very sorry for late update. Bye see you next week hopefully. Dun Dun Duuun


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi googlygummybear here I'm updating again**

**I do not own fairy tail which sucks **

**Ocxnatsu**

...

Chapter 2

Natsu pov

" sh I'm thinking " I wonder what Erza is thinking of that would make her so concentrated on something " hmm ah I know ". I can hear gray and Lucy screaming "know what" I run up stairs and stop in front of master makoravs office Erza came out from here so maybe masters talking to himself about it.

Murmuring that's all I hear not even one clear word. I should be able to hear its just behind this door " Natsu" I gulp and look behind me it's Laxus "what are you doing snooping around" I run for it but I'm caught "knock knock "" come in" oh great I'm in trouble now aren't I .

Laxus opens the door I see a blonde girl with purple eyes I almost mistake her for Lucy but Lucy is downstairs " I found him snooping out side gramps " " it's all right he didn't hear anything did you" she bends down and looks at me then smiles her voice is soft and gentle I nod. Then I don't know why but she starts laughing " it's nice to meet you natsu I'm Luna " she extends her hand out Laxus let's me I go and I shake her hand she lets go and looks up at Laxus and smiles sadly I thought she was gonna cry .

Curious, very curios " we'll I'm leaving now by master" and now I see it her purple fairy tail mark on her a moment I get lost in purple eyes then she waves goodbye and just like that she's gone.

"Ahem" I look to see gramps " you're lily you didn't here anything so ill let you of with a warning this time ok.""yes it won't happen" then I walk out just to watch Luna at the door she looks up and waves with her smile what is this I'm feeling ?

Luna pov

I take a sheet from the mission board and head over to Mira.

" of an a mission,(Luna) yeah I can be recognized tomorrow " and with that I leave. I look back and see natsu and wave he waves back and I leave.

I'm running out of time.

...

**Oh cliffhanger sorry about that and I'm sorry about any spelling mistakes**

**And with that whhooosh I'm out**

**:)**


End file.
